


Assorted Hermit Headcanon Drabbles

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdoc content is on its way, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Doc, Jealousy, Short & Sweet, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Just a place for me to post any hermit drabbles i make related to my many different headcanons >>
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77 & Bdoubleo100, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho & Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Steffen Mossner | Docm77/John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> so im not just posting this as a singular oneshot bc id rather have them all in one place since their all gon be pretty short
> 
> but i plan to, when im up to it, write more headcanon drabbles (if u want to see some of my headcanons theyre up on my wattpad @IAmRedXD) but for now take some short bdoc content m'lads

Doc hates Keralis. It’s official.

Stupid, annoying, Keralis.

He hates him to his core.

Why does he hate him?  
  
Many reasons that all boil down to one core reason:

_His stupid pet name for Bdubs._

“Bubbles” is what Keralis calls him. It’s obviously a pet name, one that Doc cannot allow some _asshole_ to call _his_ boyfriend. Not when Doc already has a pet name for Bdubs and he doesn’t remember asking Keralis to join in on that.

He hears Bdubs and Keralis chatting inside one of Bdubs’s houses as he lands on the path outside.

“Bubbles!!”

_How dare he-_

Doc huffs, opening the door and walking inside. Bdubs’s turns and greets him, “Hey Do-”

“Hey Honey.”

The other doesn’t react in any way, used to the occasional use of their pet names. But he wasn’t doing it for a reaction from Bdubs… nonono.

He wants to see _Keralis_ react. See _Keralis_ realize how rude he’s being, giving someone else’s boyfriend a pet name.

But the other doesn’t react, simply greeting Doc and continuing his conversation with Bdubs.

_He’s doing it on purpose. I know he is._

“Do you need anything Honey?”

Bdubs freezes, not expecting the pet name again so closely to what he said a moment earlier.

“Um- No? You okay Baby?”

“I’m great Honey.” He smiles tightly, glaring holes at Keralis.

Said male blinks in confusion.

He turns to Bdubs, “You were talking about your game Bubbles?”

_He keeps doing it. I know he’s purposefully trying to piss me off._

Doc smiles, “Oh? What game Honey?”

Watching his boyfriend’s face redden slightly, the other furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Uh… right game-”

“Go on Honey.”

A string snaps in Bdubs. He turns and grabs Doc’s wrist, dragging him outside. His face is pink as he lets go of Doc.

“Okay Ba- _Doc._ What’s going on, you never usually use our pet names that much in a matter of two minutes.” He puts a hand on his hip, narrowing his eyes.

Doc sighs, “Keralis is being rude on purpose.”

“Huh? How so?”

It’s as if he just lit the match in the internal pile of fire that _is_ Doc.

Scrunching his face up, he crosses his arms, “He called you a _pet name_! And he’s constantly doing it too! You’re _my_ boyfriend, so why are you so okay with him calling you that huh?!”

He feels angry, upset, and just overall annoyed.

Bdubs raises an eyebrow as his eyes widen. He starts to smile and snicker, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle it.

“What?” Doc growls.

His boyfriend grins like a mad man, “Doc are you _jealous_?”

Doc jolts, “ _What?!”_

_Jealous… I’m not jealous!_

The other leans forward and places an arm on Doc’s arm to keep himself from tipping over with laughter, “You _are_!” His face reddens even further as he shakes with giggles.

“You’re jealous of Keralis!”

Pouting, Doc glares at him, but doesn’t move his arm.

“I am _not!_ ”

Bdubs glances up at him, eyes warm and filled with love.

“Are too.”

Doc feels his knees weaken from such a loving stare and he turns his head, grumbling out:

“Okay maybe I’m a _little_ jealous…”

This spurs Bdubs to lean forward and stand on his tip toes, “You’re ridiculous.” He kisses Doc on the cheek, ruffling his hair.

_Maybe I need to be jealous more often._

Wrapping his arms around Bdubs, he leans down and returns his affection.

Bdubs leans back, but remains in Doc’s embrace, hands still brushing through his hair.

“Keralis and I are simply friends. He’s like family to me, but know that I love _you_ and only _you._ You don’t have anything to be jealous of Baby.”

Doc whines, “What if _he_ doesn’t think of you as family?”

His boyfriend punches his arm softly, “Idiot, Keralis is saying ‘Bubbles’ as a nickname, nothing else. He knows about my feelings for you and isn’t plotting some secret attack against us.”

Humming with a small smile, he sighs, “Fine _fine._ If you’re sure-”

“Yes I’m sure, you doof.”

Bdubs pecks him on the lips and then steps away, “I was actually hanging out with Keralis though. But we can maybe do something later?”

Doc nods, “It’s a date.”


	2. Why Do You Even Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho doesn't know why Beef loves him.

There’s a question that’s always been in the back of Etho’s mind. It sits there, hanging out and watching his other thoughts converse, but it never shows face.

Until now.

It’s been bugging him constantly lately.

He keeps being reminded of how incredible Beef is. From his beautiful house to his custom maps, to his easy wealth, and even his dashing suit. He’s smart and talented, everything he creates is amazing.

So the question has been extremely present, lingering in his head far too much.

Etho and Beef are hanging out in the sand on Beef’s beach, listening to music when Etho finally cracks.

“Why do you even love me?”

Beef freezes. His eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly as he turns to gape at Etho. The AC/DC in the background grows quieter as Beef turns it down with a shaky hand.

He frowns, “What did you just say?”  
  


Blinking, he repeats himself, “I asked why you love me. I mean, I can’t think of why you of all people would choose to settle on me when there’s far better options. You deserve someone as fantastic as you.”

The other looks absolutely confused and baffled as he croaks out, “I can’t believe the utter bs that just came from your mouth.”

_Wait what…?_

He opens his mouth to ask what Beef means, but before he can Beef shakes his head. “You’re the best option. No- Not even option: you’re the best _choice._ ”

Etho feels his eyes go round as Beef shuffles closer and holds his hands above Etho’s biceps, but doesn't actually touch him. Simply close enough for Beef to stare him straight in the eyes.

“Etho you are a beautiful, remarkable, absolutely extraordinary genius who makes my world a million times better just by simply existing,” He states firmly.

Surprised, Etho doesn’t respond, simply staring at Beef. He processes the different words and their meanings and then feels his face go red as he swallows.

His eyes dart to the side, “If you were going to answer with such a long response, I’d have changed the way I worded the question.”

Beef chuckles, his left hand moving up to Etho’s hair and barely running through it, keeping his head away from Etho’s actual skull.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” He pauses, “How could you think you’re unlovable?”

The pale boy shrugs, “I don’t know. You’re just so great and I guess… I didn’t see how I could possibly be worth your love.”

The other smiles softly and leans forward, kissing Etho’s masked cheek. He moves back just barely and smiles at him.

“You’re worth everything in the world and nothing less..”

Etho reaches up and instinctively pulls up his mask. “You’re suddenly very _descriptive_.”

Beef swats at the air, pulling his mask down. “You’re so mean, let me see your pretty face.”

The shorter male backs up and uses his hands to cover his face, “No!”

The tanned male huffs, “Why can’t I see your face?!”

“Cause you’ll make that lovey dovey look and my heart can only handle so much!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so pretty!”

“STOPPP!” Etho whines, falling back and letting his back hit the sand.

A moment later he feels the presence of Beef’s hovering hands above, waiting for permission.

Etho nods. Beef lowers his hands and gently nudges Etho’s gloved ones away from his face. They make eye contact and Beef smiles his lovey dovey smile that Etho knew he would.

“You’re making the face.”

Beef smirks, “You are too.”

Etho laughs softly, “Yeah, I guess you’re too pretty too.”

They both smile.


	3. Loving Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beef says Body Positivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underwear Warning lol

Beef lies down in bed atop the covers. He wears nothing but his underwear, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously.

It was his and Etho’s first time sharing a bed. They weren’t going to go past that yet, but even still it felt like a big step for them both considering neither has been this intimate yet.

He doesn’t know if it’s normal to be this nervous, but he definitely knows that he’s never been nearly naked in front of Etho.

Said male creaks open the bathroom door and cautiously steps out. He’s wearing along sleeved navy shirt with sweatpants and socks.

It’s awfully hot for that.

They have a fan, but even with it the summer night heat is intense on the small bedroom. Etho squirms in place, eyes not meeting Beef’s.

“Etho?”

He jumps at his name, eyes darting to meet Beef’s. He looks afraid. Why he’s afraid, Beef isn’t sure.

Etho frowns, “You look beautiful…” He smiles awkwardly.

Beef feels his face redden at the compliment and he rubs his arm, “Thanks…” He clears his throat, “Aren’t you going to be hot in that?” He nods his face towards Etho’s outfit.

The other shrugs, “I might be, but…” He trails off.

But…?

Patiently waiting, he stares at Etho, “What’s up Babe?” He scooches to the edge of the bed and pats the spot beside him.

Eyeing Beef and the bed, Etho sighs and sits down, rubbing his thumbs over his clasped hands.

After a few minutes, he whispers:

“I don’t like… I don’t like my body.”

Beef’s eyes widen as he stares at Etho. Said male blinks back tears and curls in on himself.

How can he- but he’s so pretty?

Continuing to fill the silence, Etho laughs nervously, “It’s nothing important though! I’d rather be super warm then well,” He glances at his hands.

_I want to show him what I see._

Taking Etho’s hands into his own, he moves to face him. He smiles hopefully, “Etho, you might not love yourself, but I love you more than anything else in the world.”

Etho’s eyes widen and he flushes. His eyes dart to the side, “But-“

Beef shakes his head and moves his hands to Etho’s waist.

“Please? Let me try to show you what I see?”

Mismatched eyes move to meet his own and then Etho slowly nods.

Grasping the ends of Etho’s shirt, Beef slides off the black shirt, letting it fall to the side.

Pale torso revealed, Etho’s arms move to cover his chest, but he resists and lets his arms go limp at his sides.

He places a hand on Etho’s cheek and Etho leans in, placing his hand over Beef’s. Beef starts by kissing Etho’s face, kissing each individual freckle, dimple, and crease. He moves down, giving small pecks down the side of his neck and then kissing Etho’s collarbone.

With each kiss he whispers something along the lines of:

“You’re stunning.”

“You’re the light of my life.”

“I love you.”

Etho melts, rubbing his thumb over Beef’s hand still cradling his face.

Beef reaches the end of Etho’s torso and moves both his hands back to Etho’s waist.

“May I?”

The other smiles softly and nods nervously.

Gently, Beef pulls the fabric down and off Etho’s legs. He does the same with his socks until they’re both in their underwear only. He pulls Etho onto his lap and starts to do the same thing he did with Etho’s face and torso:

“Every part of you is beautiful,” He kisses down Etho’s thighs.

“I’m proud of you,” He caresses Etho’s knee and shoulder, kissing his calves.

“You’re extraordinary,” He kisses each ankle.

Then Beef wraps his arms around Etho’s waist and pulls him in for a proper kiss.

Etho wraps his arms around Beef’s neck and moves with Beef, returning the kiss.

They part and Etho pecks Beef’s cheek.

“I may not be able to believe you, even if I wish I could,” He leans his forehead against Beef’s.

“But I promise I’ll try to love myself as much as I love you.”

Beef smiles, closing his eyes and whispering:

“Thank you.”


	4. Not a fic, Headcanons from Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted a few months ago on wattpad w a bunch of headcanons
> 
> I just recently did a second batch of headcanons
> 
> Combined the two for ao3 :P

HERMIT SPECIFIC HEADCANONS

\- Etho and Bdubs have freckles, Etho's are lighter and usually covered by his mask so people don't usually notice them

\- Bdubs has heterochromia (One brown, One Green)

\- Doc has little itty bitty goat horns in his hair (picture Grover from Percy Jackson's horns)

\- Xisuma is a workaholic 

\- Everyone at one point had some form of a crush or weird attraction moment on Etho (the amount of MCYT etho simps is extreme)

\- Tango's eyes are like a cat, when he's excited in any way, his pupils get bigger

\- Cleo and Joe write crack fanfics together about the different alt egos of the hermits (Ex: Poultry Man)

\- Bdubs has nycotphobia, Tango has Athazagoraphobia, Etho has haphephobia

\- Tango and X have glowy freckles (tango's are bright red, x's are purple)

\- Tango hates the cold but thrives in the heat

\- Etho hates heat but thrives in the cold

\- Grian sometimes when he's bored or lonely, will just randomly start talking to a bird near him. he'll vent and chat with the bird even tho obv the bird isnt responding

\- Mumbo always introduces himself with first and last name 

\- Etho will prank someone and then the second they see that theyve been pranked massively and are highly inconvenienced, he'll apologize a load but not help them clean up his prank

\- Grian doesn't bitch slap he wing slaps 

\- False has a gun on her 24/7, she wins so many pvp battles bc when they pull out a sword she pulls out a pistol or machine gun or something

\- Joe will use big words but he'll only know the actual definition like 60% of the time

\- Scar is a king of self-deprecating humor and no one but him appreciates that

\- Bdubs can get loopy when he doesn't sleep enough (basically he acts drunk off lack of sleep)

\- Tango is a risk taker and everyone thinks he's a lunatic sometimes but love him anyways

\- Keralis is the kinda guy who gets insulted and his comeback is "my mom said thats not true so it isnt"

\- Etho uses his mask and hair to cover his face when he's crying or embarrassed 

\- Wels just has a thing for one-upping people, no matter who the hermit is, he'll try to one-up them at least once

\- Ex & Hels are twins to their good counterparts

\- Literally all the 'little things' doc noticed about bdubs in my "The Small Things" oneshot are mini headcanons i have for him

\- X is the group's parent 24/7

\- X will occasionally just drop by a hermit's base and say hello or leave little encouraging notes like a mom friend just to try and make all the hermits happy

\- Doc is nocturnal, the sun hurts his eyes occasionally 

\- Scar licks diamonds to try and claim them as his own because he's in need of money

\- Everyone teases Bdubs about his height the most despite him being average height and its 100% because he gets the most angry about it

\- ^ He has fragile masculinity issues sometimes

HERMIT PLATONIC/ROMANTIC HEADCANONS

\- Many hermits, to make sure Etho doesn't get uncomfortable, will give him air hugs (if etho's having a bad day then they'll stand like 7 ft away just to respect his space and make sure they dont touch em)

\- Etho and Grian are the ultimate prank demons, do not mess with them

\- everyone is aware that Etho is uncultured, but since Beef is his best friend, Beef is stuck with the 'job' of teaching/culturing him slowly but surely (tho obv Beef is okay with this)

\- Bdubs calls Doc Baby and Doc calls Bdubs Honey 👀

\- When a hermit overworks themselves, the other hermits gang up on them and basically baby them into relaxing, sleeping, etc

\- Doc only allows Bdubs to baby him and everyone except Bdubs is aware of this

\- Etho and Doc have 'silent conversations' where most of the talking is them just 'sensing each other's vibes' and/or communicating through actions 

\- Whenever Keralis is around Bdubs n Doc and he calls Bdubs Bubbles, Doc gets jealous and will start agressively calling Bdubs Honey

\- Iskall and Stress are the one married couple with sense that watch the rest of the hermits in chaos and are just amused

\- Bdubs' nicknames for Doc: Baby, Hottie, Cutie, My Goat, Darling

\- Doc's nicknames for Bdubs: Honey, Boo, Schnucki, Liebling, Schatz, My little Cat

\- Beef calls Etho his Fox and Etho calls Beef his bear

\- Beef likes to hide Etho's face masks occasionally because he misses seeing Etho's face

\- Grian is so energetic constantly that occasionally there will be a day where he'll just crash and sleep most of the day, when that happens Mumbo will take a break from his things and just cuddle and stay in bed w Grian, it's all super soft

\- Beef and Grian's love language is touch; Xisuma and Doc's love language is Acts of Service; Bdubs' love language is Gifts; Etho's love language is Quality time; Tango's love language is Compliments

\- NHO but its them having monthly movie nights where bdubs paints all of their nails and Doc gets way too emotionally involved in the movies

  
  



End file.
